1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a song writing method and apparatus using the touch screen in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in communication technologies, mobile terminals have been widely popularized and have become one of the necessities of life. Such a mobile terminal enables conversation between a caller and recipient through a mobile communication network, and produces a bell sound, alarm sound and background music to notify reception of a call or text message by playing back a preset song file using an embedded hardware chip.
In particular, a mobile terminal capable of playing back music files can produce high quality sounds and store a large number of song files thanks to advanced memory chips.
With proliferation of user generated contents (UGC) containing self-produced songs and moving images, users show a growing interest in creating songs or video materials utilizing mobile terminals.
The user of a mobile terminal may directly write a song by inputting through the keypad or by entering musical notes or drawing waveforms on the touch screen, and store the written song in a music file format for hearing or saving.
However, song writing through keypad input requires the user to be skillful in manipulation of various keys, and song writing through musical notes or waveforms requires the user to have some background knowledge of music. This process is long and cumbersome and, thus, a user is inconvenienced in developing songs.
In addition, there may be restrictions on representing information regarding the music paper for drawing musical notations or the palette for drawing waveforms, on the single touch screen.